Chained from Freedom
by xxxheartme4ever
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY on profile! Luna, who is blind, meets Sora, Kairi, Riku on Destiny Islands without her memories. After their world is destroyed, they venture out separately to find each other and the truths that separated them. Similar plot to game.
1. Prologue

You probably won't understand this for a while, but I would love to hear what you think the prologue means.

* * *

**Prologue**

**One Voice in a Million**

"I'm afraid." The young girl whispered. Her solemn cerulean blue eyes glanced upward, directly into the older man's eyes. "What is about to happen?"

A stubborn sigh escaped from the man. "Do not worry, I will make sure you are safe. As for this world, I am unsure what is to happen, but none of us will be here to witness it."

"And my brother?"

"He is somewhere. Sleeping. And waiting."

"Safe?"

"Yes."

The gentle breeze strengthened to a fierce wind. The little girl's short flame-red hair desperately tried to follow, merely making her hair into a wild mess. Her cute light pink silk dress, laced with a thin black ribbon also followed the wind.

The view from a cliff far from the castle was frightening and beautiful. The destruction of Evangeline's home was fear in her eyes. Her fear was reality now. The darkness slowly invaded and the light faded into oblivion. Evangeline clenched her fists as tears dripped down her face. The sun set behind her home and clouds of darkness shrouded her view.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this, Evangeline."

"I can't watch this anymore." She looked down, closing her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall to the ground.

"I'm going to erase your memories," The man finally declared.

"W-what?" Evangeline stuttered, shocked at his words.

Before Evangeline could understand what exactly was happening, the man quickly, but gently placed his palm against her forehead, giving off a bright light. And she lost consciousness, collapsing to the ground.

The man picked her up and carried her to a portal of darkness. Engulfed, the both of them disappeared from the world that existed in that fine line of nonexistence.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short, but the next one will be longer. I got the title of the chapter from the lyrics of a song I was listening to while writing this.

I hope you liked this. Rate and Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Deep Like The Sea

Quick update with a new chapter! Hope you like! Again, the chapter is named after a lyric from a song I was listening to.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Deep Like The Sea**

"Hurry up Kairi!" A seven-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and clear blue eyes exclaimed to the girl behind him. Breathing heavily, the dark red-haired girl named Kairi stopped.

"I'm trying, Sora. You know I'm slow at running. Plus, you're too fast!" Kairi yelled back, slightly angry at Sora for forcing her to run.

"Hey, take it easy on her," Another boy called from behind. Unlike Sora, he had long silver hair and sea-green eyes.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi both exclaimed, smiling.

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "You both sound like idiots. I almost forgot why I was here. Apparently, there is a new girl our age coming to live on the islands. The mayor wants us to meet and become friends with her."

"Exciting. Finally, a girl I can talk to. I hope she's sweet and pretty." Kairi began fantasizing of the possibilities she would share with the new girl.

"What's her name?" Sora asked.

"No clue. Let's find out."

* * *

At the Mayor Drax's office was a girl with short and straight blonde hair and unique purple eyes. Her clothes were tattered and ripped along with bruises and scratches everywhere on her body. Her eyes showed fear and only fear.

"Ah! Riku, Kairi, and Sora! Thanks for coming. I want you to meet someone." Mayor Drax stepped aside and introduced the trio to the frightened girl.

"What's her name?" Sora instantly asked.

"Why does she look so... hurt?" Kairi continued.

Drax sighed. "I honestly don't know. A few hours ago I found her unconscious in a small rowboat. Apparently, she doesn't know who she is and she's blind. Complete memory loss." The mayor explained sadly.

"Do you remember your name?" Riku asked politely to the girl.

She quickly shook her head, afraid to speak.

"What if we gave a name to call you? Would that be fine?" He asked again. This time, the girl shrugged her shoulders, almost as if she was saying, 'Sure'.

She looked away and felt the presence of the moon was out, despite it being the middle of the day. She ran to the window and pointed to the full moon. She turned to them and said, "Luna."

Everyone smiled. "You want your name to be Luna?" The mayor asked, chuckling a bit.

With a large smile on her face for the first time since her arrival, the girl said confidently, "Yes."

* * *

Seven Years Later...

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Kairi shouted in Sora's face, practically scarring the hell out of him.

"Geez, you scared me. Don't do that again!" Sora warned.

"Whatever..." Kairi replied, shrugging her shoulders, walking off, down the beach.

Sora ran to catch up to her. "Where's Riku and Luna?"

"No idea, but they were together when I last saw them."

"As always. Riku acts as the protective guide dog around Luna." Sora sighed.

A weak punch hit Sora's shoulder. "That was mean. We should all be supportive of her... condition."

"I know, but don't forget, she 'knows' where everything is."

"Just be supportive."

"I know, I know." Sora place his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh, look. There they are now." Kairi pointed across the beach to the figures sitting on the edge of the pier.

* * *

When the four friends met up, Luna announced, "I'm excited to finally leave. I can just imagine all the different worlds we'll see together!" She smiled, and everyone joined in.

"Of course, we just need to finish getting the raft ready, along with the supplies." Kairi responded. Everyone glanced each other.

"Not it." Everyone said at the same time. Again, they continued saying "not it" until all of them were laughing.

"I vote Sora should do it." Luna finally joked.

"Hey! That's not funny."

"I agree. I vote for Sora."

"Agreed." Riku concurred.

"Hey, at least if you run for mayor, you'll definitely win by votes." Luna continued.

Sora merely sighed, mumbling to himself, as he slumped off to find the supplies.

"I have something to do. See you later?" Kairi concluded.

"Sure." Luna and Riku nodded.

Riku turned to Luna. "Come. I have something to show you." Riku told her. Luna raised a brow. _What could he possibly show me that I could see?_ She thought to herself, but dropped the thought. Out of the three friends, she felt closest to Riku and enjoyed every lone moment she spent with him.

* * *

"We're here." Riku announced.

"What is here?" Luna asked, confused.

With a slight blush, Riku said, "It's the only place where you and I know of. I found this place not to long ago and no one else knows where it is. From now on, it's our secret."

Luna smiled, looking directly into his eyes. A small tear escaped. "I wish I could see."

"Just imagine it, isn't that what you always do?"

Luna shook her head, placing her small, soft hand on his cheek. "No, I meant you. I wish I could see you."

Riku placed his hand on top of hers. "Same." He whispered.

They left shortly after, not wanting to worry Sora and Kairi.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, Sora had finished collecting the supplies, Kairi had finished doing whatever she was doing, and everyone was sitting by the slanted palm tree. Staring at the sunset, Riku said, "Tomorrow, we set sail."

Everyone nodded, filled with the determination of seeing other worlds. "Hey. I made everyone a souvenir. Tada!" Holding four small charmed heart necklaces in her hand, Kairi began handing out one to each friend. "A blue one for Riku, a red one for Sora, a purple one for Luna, and a pink one for me. Now, if for some reason, if we ever become separated, our hearts connected with these charms will lead us back together again."

* * *

Yay! Finished another chapter (or actually the first real chapter). Anyway, I have no idea the length of each chapter will be, it can totally vary, but there will be A LOT of chapters. I'll try to write them as fast as I'm thinking, especially over winter break. Hope you liked this chapter. Any relation to the prologue? Not telling, but I want to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 2: To The End

Hey, everyone! Back again with lots of fun stuff for you. In this chapter there are four different points of view of different people. This chapter is my longest so far, but I can't predict future chapters to come.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**To The End**

**Part One: Sora**

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately._

_Like is any of this for real or not?_

I was engulfed by the ocean. As I slowly sunk to the bottom, I feared of my upcoming death.

The bottom was darkness and as I landed on my feet, I was surprised to discover I could breath. Doves flew away, ridding the floor of darkness and revealing an illuminating green platform. The edge of the platform, I noticed, was what seemed like everlasting darkness, as was everything around me besides the platform. I did not want to fall down there. The green platform had a distinct beautiful lady with short black hair and a blue and yellow dress. Her eyes closed, she was about to bite into a red apple.

A soft voice entered my mind.

_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid._ The voice paused. _The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

_Of course_, I thought to myself. _I'm not afraid_. I walked to the center of the platform and the voice continued.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give a form... It will give you strength_. Three small stone podiums rose from the floor. One had a sword, one had a staff, and the other had a shield. _Choose well_.

I instantly grabbed the sword and held it softly in my hands. _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

I clenched the sword. _Yes_, I thought in my head. The sword faded into a light and disappeared.

_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I walked to the staff and held it lightly.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

_Yes_, I thought to myself. Again, the light glowed and the staff disappeared. As soon as it disappeared, the three podiums crumbled and the floor shattered like glass. Everything was shaking. I fell back into the darkness. I arrived at another platform. This time blue, there was a lady with a light blue ball gown and her hair tied up. She was bowing slightly, smiling, with her eyes closed.

The sword I had chosen before came to my hand. You gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

Many small dark shadows with yellow eyes came at me from nowhere. With my sword in hand, I fought off most of the creatures and the rest disappeared into a darkness. More darkness enclosed the platform, until darkness, once again, filled the platform, and I was sucked under.

I was at a different, pink platform now. In front of me was a fancy pink door that could not be touched. My hand went straight through it. More enemies arrived and when I defeated them, the door became real, giving me the ability to open it.

All I saw was a bright, white light, but I still passed through the door. _Of course, another platform_. This time, I knew it was a princess. Maybe all of them were princess, but I didn't dwell on the thought. This princess was wearing a purple dress and surrounded by thorns. Asleep, she was holding onto a red rose.

More shadows appeared, which all of I defeated. Then, a long staircase promptly led to another platform. I looked back and noticed the stairs had disappeared. Now this platform had a princess in a golden dress with a beast behind her.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_, the voice said. I turned back to see my shadow was long and coming alive. I took a few steps back in fear. My shadow, now a large creature over towering me, stood in front of me.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget_…

My fight with my shadow was tough and tiring. I didn't want to die so I mainly avoided whatever he threw at me. And with some free time, I sliced at him here and there. Breathing heavily with sweat running down my neck, I finally finished him off with a powerful swing at his head. Or at least, I thought I finished him off.

All of a sudden my weapon disappeared and he was still there. Sitting on the floor, he was about to strike me, until the darkness swallowed me up.

—_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of them all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door_.

I awaken from the nightmare only to notice a powerful storm outside my window. It was the night before our big trip we had been planning. _The raft!_ I instantly thought. Quickly getting dressed, I escaped through my window and headed out to save the raft we had worked so desperately on.

**

* * *

Part Two: Riku**

All around me was darkness. I felt blind. Is this how Luna feels? I thought. No, Luna always knows where everything around her is.

I wasn't scared. The darkness is not my enemy. I cannot have fear.

A voice entered my mind. _You, who is surrounded by darkness, shall strive. If you do not fear, your power is always there._

Three doors appeared within the darkness. A pink door, a dark gray door, and a blue door.

_Two doors were created. And the other was born. All three doors will lead you to three very different destinies. Choose well._

I was not afraid. Different powerful feelings that gave me different sensations. The choice was difficult.

Powerful strength engulfed me when I was close to the blue door. A feeling that allowed me to do anything. I chose the blue door. A blue light shined and darkness surrounded me.

I knew what I had to do.

_Your heart is driven. And your destiny is set. However, the light has not favored you. Will you continue?_

_Yes. The darkness shall not destroy me_. I simply replied in my mind. There was a smirk on my face.

_Remember: Your light can still shine, even in the darkest of areas._

And then, I awakened.

_Was it just a dream?_ I thought. _No, it was way more than that._

**

* * *

Part Three: Kairi**

Everywhere I looked, I saw light.

_Light is your destiny. Your destiny has already been chosen._

I simply smiled. The warmth was secure and confident.

_Even in the darkness, your light shall exist. Darkness does not exist within you, only around you._

Light snow fell from above, wherever above was. It was not cold. Just what was it? I was left in a dream world I had created and I almost did not want to leave.

_You, who is so special, needs a protector. Who shall you choose?_

Three images instantly pop into my head. Why can't I remember who they are? I thought. However, the face in the middle appealed to me the most.

_Your heart is connected. Remember: your light can save others._

_I shall mend the darkness in the hearts of those I love_, I thought.

My eyes fluttered open. The rain pattered hard. I knew that dream was important.

**

* * *

Part Four: Luna**

I awakened to see myself in front of two paths. In between both, was broken space. I was standing on a small space, secluded from the two paths. One small step could lead me tumbling into the darkness. I could not see where the two paths were going.

_Your heart is broken, but still strong. Your destiny has not surfaced._

Everything around begun to shake and crumble.

_Incomplete. What is your wish?_

I smiled at the silly question. I wish to see what I have lost. To regain my light of sight.

_Your will decides your destiny. But a supplement must be chosen._

Two masses of colors appeared. One was filled with the colors of the rainbow and the other contained shades of black and gray.

Of course I choose the rainbow of colors.

_Remember: Your wish is your strength. Fight for what you wish to claim._

Haven't I been doing that all along?

I awakened in darkness once again. I imagined of what everything was instead of what I wasn't seeing. But I couldn't imagine the colors.

That was how I knew what existed and what did not. But I cannot "know" colors.

I got a shiver down my spine. It was a frightful premonition. But it was accurate. My premonitions were always accurate and I could not change that. Something horrible living in the darkness was going to attack this world.

I quickly changed into an outfit and prepared for the worst: leaving and not coming back.

* * *

Hey, everyone! How was that chapter? Sora's POV was the longest, but I was just using it from the plot from the game. Next chapter will have nothing to do with the main characters, but it will be VERY important. I'm expecting the next chapter to be short. Rate and Review.

Until next time,

~srose00


	4. Chapter 3: A Place In This World

How's everyone doing? I'm updating again! Sorry, I'm pretty sure this chapter will be short, but a new character is going to be introduced! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Place In This World**

A man in long black coat carefully watched three characters asleep in a large white room. He was watching from the room above. "Finally, you're here." He said, turning to see a girl also dressed in a long black coat. She was kneeling on one knee and her emerald orbs solemnly looked deeply into his eyes.

"I finished the mission," The girl simply replied, now looking down.

"Excellent. Your next mission will be in three days. You are excused, Azura."

"Of course, master." The girl nodded and left to her room.

The room was small and simple. Everything was white and cold. The bed, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was _white_. A plain window had a view of the darkness, a similar view to space.

Azura took off her coat to reveal a short white kimono with a peach strap. She was wearing short black boots with 2" heels. Her long sleeves were attached by a couple of thin, but strong threads.

Azura sighed heavily. There were scars everywhere along her body from all of her missions. Each scar reminded her of the pain she suffered to get where she was today.

There was no doubt. She had to continue. It was all for him.

* * *

Three days later, after much rest, Azura was ready for her next mission.

"Collect the hearts from these four people. They contain very important hearts, but even more important bodies."

Azura glanced once at the four teens. They almost reminded her of them, but she didn't care. She would complete her mission.

"This mission will be long. They have left their worlds and I cannot locate their current destination. Do not come back until their hearts are taken." He continued.

"Yes, master." She created a portal of darkness and left. With a small smile on her face, she whispered, "Finally, something interesting."

* * *

I know, I know. This is a short chapter. It should have been added to the 2nd chapter, but oh well. What do you think this character is? What is her relation to Sora and the gang? Just what is her goal and who are them? I'd love to hear your opinions.

As always,

~ srose00


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me

Back again! Sorry about the last chapter, but this chapter will be longer. From here on out, this story will be told in Luna's POV unless otherwise. Still now reviews -sighs- but I shall continue writing! I have hope!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Don't Leave Me**

After awaking from my dream, I noticed that a powerful storm was brewing and something awful was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was a premonition or not, but either way, I had to get down to the island.

I needed to prepare quickly, but with a thought. What if this was the time I would go to another world? If that was the case, which I had a strong inkling it was, I needed what I needed. I changed into a comfortable outfit that would allow me to travel without difficulty. I had on a plain white t-shirt and a black half-jacket on top. The sleeves came to slightly passed my elbows. I was also wearing a short black skirt with black-and-white-striped stockings and black combat boots that came to just before my knees. Fingerless black-and-white-striped was just a simple accessory. I decided my blonde hair wouldn't bother me enough so I left it down.

I tightly grasped the charm Kairi had given me around my neck. _They will always be with me, wherever I am_. I thought with a soft smile on my face.

Getting to the island was slightly more difficult than normal. I sensed the darkness all the way from the mainland and it kind of threw me off guard. On the island, however, was an overload. The darkness was practically enclosing the island making it almost impossible to sense what else was here. I needed to learn to adjust.

Concentrating on the light, I noticed the presence of Kairi, Sora, and Riku with Sora being the closest. Before, I could find their locations, the dark creatures surrounded me. They were going to attack me and I would need to fight back if I didn't want to die.

I was fairly good at fighting. Riku had taught me how, but the stick I used to swing at them either always missed or didn't affect them. Probably the later.

_Shit_. All I could think of was finding someone to help me. "Sora! Kairi! Riku! Someone! HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Luna! Over here!" Sora's voice responded. I followed his voice.

"Thank God. The dark creatures are preventing me from sensing properly. Where's Kairi and Riku?"

"There somewhere. Not sure exactly. I saw their boats."

"For some reason, I have a feeling Riku is on that small island with the bent palm tree..." I guessed.

"We'll head there first." He took me by the wrist and guided me, allowing my eyes to 'adjust'. By the time we got there, I felt the presence of Riku strongly, despite the interference.

"Riku!" I exclaimed.

He turned around. "The door has opened..."

"What?" Sora and I exchanged confused looks.

"The door has opened now! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? What about Kairi?" Sora asked, slightly angered by his best friend's outburst.

"Kairi is coming with us. What about you, Luna? Don't you trust me?"

I didn't know what to say. "Um... Y-yeah... I trust you..." I stuttered. He sighed.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never be able to see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness." He stated flatly.

He held out his hand and expected us to grab it. Suddenly, the darkness engulfed the three of us. Sora reached out, unable to move, but I tried to run to Riku. It was extremely difficult and when I reached out as far as I could to grab his hand, I couldn't.

"Riku..." I pleaded for his help. Finally, the darkness swallowed us, but a strong, quick light glowed. Riku had disappeared leaving just Sora and I. "Riku..." I said again.

I turned to Sora. Both of us were holding a weapon of some sort. Sora's weapon seemed like a sword in the shape of a key. As for me, I also had a weapon in the form of a key, but the presence of mine was different. Almost as if mine was filled with light. I wasn't really sure.

"We need to find Kairi." I said to Sora. He wasn't paying much attention, still in awe of his new found weapond.

He nodded. Or maybe he was. Weird kid.

"Do you think these weapons will defeat those creatures?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Never know if we don't try."

"Kairi's at the secret place," I said as I remembered her presence.

We both swung here and there. The weapons approved to be helpful against the enemies. My weapond was surprisingly light and easy to use.

The entrance to the secret place was different than normal. A large pink door was in front of it. We entered in hopes of finding Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora and I both yelled.

She turned slowly. Her eyes were hazy and I could tell she felt unsure of what exactly was going on. "Sora? Luna?" She asked, pronouncing the words slowly.

A large gust of wind came from the opening of another door behind her. A door that has been there forever, but wasn't able to be opened until now.

The gust blew Kairi straight for Sora. He tried to catch her, but disappeared like vapor at that moment. Both of us were also blown out of the door.

I can't remember at all what happened after that, but I remembered that whatever was happening, Riku was right. We weren't at our home world anymore.

* * *

Another chapter complete! XD Next chapter begins in Traverse Town. Sorry if these chapters aren't long enough for you, but I'm trying my best! Rate and Review please!

Luv,

~srose00


	6. Chapter 5: Out There

Hello again! Today, we are starting the chapter in Traverse Town! Geez, I'm so excited. I hope you are too. Sorry, I didn't put Darkside as an enemy. I just couldn't work that into the plot. I put him into Sora's Dive to the Heart, but not as an official enemy. Anyway, let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Out There**

I woke up to a dog licking my face.

I thought it was just a dream, but when the dog playfully tackled me, I knew it wasn't a dream. I was awake in a strange place.

I could still sense the dark creatures around me, but it didn't interfere as much because I had adjusted to their large presence.

Only Sora was here. I woke him up eagerly, not wanting to be alone.

"Sora, do you know where we are?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "No idea."

We looked around to see if anyone we knew was here, like Kairi or Riku.

However, we only noticed what was the obvious: We weren't on the islands and we were on a totally different world.

We walked into the Accessory Shop, thinking we could ask someone where we were.

"Hey, how can I—" The man at the counter started to say. "Oh, never mind. It's just some kids.

"Hey! We aren't kids!" Sora and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"And my name's Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Luna." I continued.

"Well, Sora, Luna, why the sad faces?" He asked.

"Where are we?" I answered with another question.

"Huh?" The man was puzzled, until we explained our situation.

* * *

"Traverse Town…" I said.

"So, gramps, are we really in another world?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid. And you defiantly aren't on your islands anymore." He scoffed.

Cid continued. "Why don't you look around and see if your friends are here? Come back, if you need any help." Cid suggested.

"Thanks." I said and Sora and I left the shop.

We continued looking around in hopes of finding Riku and Kairi. The first district (the district we arrived at) had no dark creatures, but the second district did. With our new weapons, we wiped out the creatures easily.

We did notice, however, that a shadow was chasing a person. And when the person tripped and fell, the heart floated away and that person became a shadow as well.

After looking and fighting the entire second district, we headed to the third district.

"These shadows are annoying. Easy to kill, but there are so many of them!" I complained after we finished off the third district.

"Just what are these creatures?" He asked, not to me, but to the world.

We both went back to the Accessory Shop to see Cid.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. Maybe you should talk to some other people and see if they can help you."

We nodded in agreement and headed outside.

A voice suddenly shocked us. "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

"Who are you?" Sora and I asked him at the same time.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblades." The man pointed at our weapons.

I stared at it. This was a _keyblade_?

My head began to hurt. Why does that seem so familiar? And why can't I remember it?

Sora started angrily at the man as he continued. "But why? Why would it choose some kids like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Never mind. Now, let's see those keyblades."

"What? There's no way you're getting this." Sora yelled at him.

I sensed him now. He had a weapon of his own and I could tell he was skilled. I knew our amateur skills wouldn't be able to defeat us, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Alright, have it your way." He replied flatly.

The man charged at us, but we both dodged. Two against one was a lot easier than one against one.

I jumped from behind and swung at him, but he easily blocked.

Sora also tried to swing at him, but the guy's weapon overpowered Sora's and even hurt Sora a bit.

I was more surprised when he began using fire. He could both of us with the fire and trust me when I say: it was incredibly painful.

Sora and I continued attacking until we were both warn out. We were huffing and puffing until I finally collapsed.

All I remember hearing was, "Luna!"

* * *

In my dream, Sora and I were both knocked out, lying on the floor.

"Hey, you found them. Nice going Leon." A girl's voice said.

_Leon? Was that the guy we fought?_

"Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

* * *

I woke slightly before Sora did. And when he did wake up, his reaction was quite funny.

"Are you okay?" The same girl from my dream asked us.

"Yeah." I replied instantly.

"I guess…" Sora responded.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblades. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblades." The girl explained.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said to the girl.

I giggled a bit. Sora was still half-asleep, because even though I couldn't see the girl, Kairi's presence was a lot different than the girl we were talking to."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie introduced.

"Huh?" Sora wiped his eyes. "Oh."

Now he was awake.

"I think you might have overdone it, Squall," Yuffie said, talking to the guy we had fought earlier.

_Wasn't he Leon?_

"That's Leon." He introduced himself. Ah, I was right.

"The keyblade?" Sora asked, still confused.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained further.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon stated.

"Sill, hard to believe out of everyone, you two were chosen." He took Sora's 'keyblade' and swung it to the side.

It suddenly disappeared from Leon's hand and appeared in Sora's hand.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora angrily asked.

"Is it true there are other worlds? That each star is the heart of a world?" I suddenly blurted. _Wait, how did I know that?_

Both of them nodded.

Yuffie suddenly came real close to me, until we were only a breath apart. She stared at me with large eyes, right at my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Are you… blind?" She questioned.

"Yeah? So?" I replied.

"Well, how do you know not to bump into anything?"

"Too difficult to explain. I just sort of 'sense' everything's presence and that's how I know where everything is."

Leon shook his head. "Anyway, the worlds have remained a secret until now because they haven't been connected before."

"When the heartless came, everything changed." Yuffie continued, looking down sadly.

"The heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" She explained.

Sora and I nodded.

"Those without hearts." Leon explained further. _Wow_, I thought, _such a creative name_.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie shared.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon concluded.

* * *

Suddenly, one of those 'heartless' creatures appeared.

"Leon!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Go!" Leon commanded and Yuffie obeyed. As she ran out of the room, another girl called out.

"Yuffie!" The other girl raced after her.

"Sora, Luna. Are you ready to fight?" Leon asked with a smirk on his face after he defeated the heartless.

"Yeah!" We both answered.

He headed to the alley in the second district.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the boss!" He commanded again.

There were a lot of heartless and more kept coming. It was slightly difficult, keeping up with the great amount of presence of darkness.

We finally found the 'boss' in the third district.

It was a large armor that had separated itself into five different pieces: a head, a torso, two arms, and two legs.

Sora and I were ready to fight until I heard screams from above us. The next thing I knew, two people were falling from the sky and crashed right into us.

"Ouch!" I wailed.

The two 'people' were actually a duck and a weird-looking dog and they both exclaimed the same thing. "The key!"

I knew they were looking at Sora.

* * *

Finished part one of Traverse Town! Hope you enjoyed it. The chapters are getting longer, which for me, is a good thing. Anyway, I don't have a set update day, I'll just update whenever I can. Please review and tell me how you think of it so far!

~srose00


End file.
